Fanfic Pocket Story II: The Mysterious Ship
by funnybunny16
Summary: C-3PO and R2-D2 wander onto a ship that has long been abandoned...and the ship happens to hold many secrets...some which should have never been revealed.


**Hello there my loves. It's me, funnybunny16 to bring you another story! I finally finished my HoTD chapter story. So I have that off my chest. It's going to be my only chapter story, so don't ask for any more, okay? No more chapter stories! I'm now only coming back to do single chapter stories.**

 **Yeah, so enjoy this little story.**

 **THE PROBLEM WITH DOSBOX**

C3PO and his best friend, R2D2 were wondering around in the hot desert. They were so terribly lost that C3PO was losing his mind, which drove R2D2 mad. C3PO was always worrying about something. Yes, they were lost in the desert, but R2D2 had learned from his master, Luke Skywalker, that wherever you went, there was bound to be civilization…even in the middle of space.

Well, they were in a better situation than being in the middle of space, but C3PO never listened, which again, drove R2D2 mad. He kept his trap shut and lead the way while C3PO followed slowly behind and shouting out his worries.

"I tell you my grossly misinformed friend we are lost. LOST! We'll be stuck in this god-forsaken place and we will rust up like most other bots. Do you hear me R2D2!? Rust! I don't want to die yet. I'm afraid this may be the end of us, though."

R2D2 gave off his usual garbled gibberish, which wasn't translatable in the human language, but C3PO seemed to understand him. "Don't tell me to shut up you useless piece of trash! You don't even know where you're going, do you?"

R2D2 said some more garble. "Oh?" C3PO said mockingly. "How do _you_ know there's something here? You're not a calculating computer. God, we're stuck out here without a GPS! It's just me, a protocol droid and a garbling robot that pretends to know where he's going. This is the end of us!"

More garble from the smaller, wider droid, who had almost enough from hearing C3PO's worrywart bull. He spewed some more garble and continued ahead.

"Stop saying my brain is made of bullshit!" C3PO cried out. "It's a highly advanced, cybernetic, complicated piece of machinery stuck in my robotic skull!" He stopped walking to look down at his chest, which was covered in sand. He tried his best to wipe it off. "Great. Now my chest is covered in sand."

By the time he was done wiping off his chest he looked up to see R2D2 on top of a sandy hill, obviously looking down at something. C3PO ran as fast as he could next to friend and saw what R2D2 was seeing: a crashed spaceship that looked to be very old.

"Oh my heavens!" C3PO exclaimed. "You knew about this? Well, I'm terribly sorry about yelling at you, my friend, I guess I was…"

Before he could finish, R2D2 got behind him and pushed his metalloid body forward, knocking C3PO himself forward, sending him downhill on the sand, landing on the ships outer metal.

"Ouch!" cried C3PO. "That actually really hurt!"

R2D2 ignored the gold droid, and with a special appendage he had in his front, he pushed a red button which opened the old doors of the ship. He turned to look over at C3PO, who had just gotten up. He was covered in even more sand. C3PO raised his golden fists and started cursing in Bocce. R2D2 still ignored him and motioned for the golden droid to follow him in.

Sunlight was still being let in through the sandy windows of the ship, so both droids could see fine. R2D2 knew exactly what this ship was used for. He remembered Hans Solo telling him about the ships purpose, but he decided to not tell C3PO…but let him experience what the ship itself could do. After all, some parts of it still did surprisingly work well.

If he could laugh, he would of. C3PO followed closely behind, curious as to what the small bot was looking for.

"Are you honestly looking for something?" C3PO asked R2D2. "You seem to know your way around this ship pretty well. Have you been here?"

R2D2 didn't answer any of these questions. He just continued forward. He knew C3PO was soon going to bitch or worry about something else. However, R2D2 already had a plan for the gold droid, and it was something peculiar. It had something to do with the mechanics of the ship. R2D2 wished he could smile.

R2D2 went down a narrow hallway thinking to himself what Hans Solo had told him. This was once a porno ship! The galaxies most famous porno films were shot here…including some amazing sex tapes that forever burned in everybody's skull…except for the people who did not watch them.

R2D2 stopped in the narrow hallway that was dark. There weren't any windows except for a small one at the end of the hall. C3PO stopped, too, curious. R2D2 saw some pink furry cuffs on the walls for the hands and knees, but C3PO was obviously not catching on.

"Why have you stopped R2D2?" C3PO asked with sarcasm in your voice. "Do you have to take a leak or something?" That was the final straw.

R2D2 rushed down the hallway as fast as he could and pushed a huge, red button that was on the wall. Suddenly, the whole ship seemed to shake a bit…as if it was vibrating. C3PO looked around, very startled but at the same time curious. He was about to move down the hallway when all of the sudden a giant black robot claw wrapped around his midsection and lifted himself up against the wall.

"R2D2!?" C3PO cried out. "What in the world is going on?"

C3PO suddenly felt his arms being held with more robo-claws as he was pushed up against the wall, his arms raised above him. The pink fluffy handcuffs strapped around his wrists, holding him in place. Two more robo-claws took his feet and spread them out a bit, securing him to the wall by attaching two more pink fluffy handcuffs to his ankles. When the robo-claws disappeared, he was left on the wall, spread eagle.

R2D2 came over to C3PO and looked at him. C3PO started yelling.

"You asshole of a droid! Why are you doing this to me!?"

R2D2 gave his own version of a sigh and pushed a blue button. C3PO started yelling again but then soon stopped when a small compartment in the wall next to him opened up. A giant green dildo on a pole came out slowly and malevolently, coming out as slow as a gate being opened by a lever. Since the system was old and ran on DOSBox, it was coming out very slowly, but R2D2 was finding this enjoyable. He wanted to torture the droid a bit. C3PO was shocked beyond belief.

'What in the world is going on here?" he asked quietly, confused.

The dildo then slipped between C3PO's legs, going in-between and pointing to his rear. It twisted itself around a bit before plunging itself in, violating the droids asshole.

C3PO gave a loud robo-scream of distress as he felt the green dildo pound inside of him, violating him. Thick, oily blood came out of the droids asshole, pouring out onto the floor in thick, superfluous amounts. The dildo rammed in harder, making C3PO scream in pain and pleasure…but mostly pain. R2D2 was enjoying this very much.

C3PO bucked against his restraints, trying to wrench himself out of this situation, but his attempts were futile. The dildo just continued to pound away into him, tearing up the poor droids hemorrhoids and making him cry out to the heavens. He had never experienced something like this before, and this was incredibly frightening.

The gold robot thought the torture would never stop. He thought he was going to die on the wall with a rubber dick in his ass, until the dildo finally came a gel-like liquid, which filled the droids butt, making it lea down his inner thighs. The dildo pulled out of C3PO's now-gaping, abused asshole and went back into the wall. It was now covered in droid blood.

R2D2 pushed the red button and C3PO fell to the ground, face-first, not bothering to pick himself up. He farted and a fountain of oil and hemorrhoids shot up in the air, covering the ceiling and wall. Some of it even got on C3PO. R2D2 went slowly towards him and garbled a little bit. C3PO then sighed.

"Yes…" the gold droid mumbled. "I promise I'll be good to you."


End file.
